A rectangle is $4$ units long. The rectangle is also $2$ units wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $4\text{ }$ $2\text{ }$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 units. The width is 2 units. Thus the area is $4\times2$ square units. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 2 = 8 $ We can also count 8 square units.